


Ring in the New Year

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hphet, Drunk Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Humor, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: One day in and the new year is already full of surprises.





	Ring in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hphet's Challenge 1: Happy New Year.

Harry woke up face down in a puddle of drool with a pounding headache.

"Happy new year," he muttered into the pillow.

He tried to keep his eyes open but they seemed to be glued shut. When he finally managed to get them to stay open, two things became apparent.

He was naked. In someone else's bed.

That's when he heard the singing. 

He looked toward what was presumably the bathroom, cringing slightly when the singer finished her tune more than a little off key.

The water—and the singing, thank Merlin—stopped but before Harry had decided whether to pretend he was asleep or Disapparate, a naked woman walked back into the bedroom.

"Oh, you're awake."

Luna. 

Something in him relaxed with the knowledge. It could have been far worse.

"Morning," he said, sleepily.

"I didn't want to wake you," she said drying her hair with a towel, breasts fully on display. They were lovely ones, too. 

"I should probably head home." Harry started to get out of bed but Luna put a hand to his chest, stilling him.

"Don't be silly, Harry. You are home." She held up her left hand and he gaped. "Now that we're married."

He then looked down at his own hand and saw a matching band. 

"I've always thought a husband and wife should start the day with a vigorous round of intercourse," Luna said as she dropped the towel and pulled the blankets back. "Do you think I should ride you? You did all the work last night."

Harry sucked in a breath as Luna straddled him, her hand around his cock bringing him to instant hardness. 

"Oh, _fuck_."

He had no idea what had happened the night before, whether they were actually married or not, but he'd sort that out later.


End file.
